Synchronous rectifiers have widespread applications in electronic systems where the conversion of an alternating current (AC) to a direct current (DC) is desired. For example, chargers for portable electronic devices, such as laptop, handheld, and/or wearable computers, may use synchronous rectification to convert AC mains power into DC power suitable for powering the electronic device and/or for charging a battery associated with the electronic device. Increasingly, electronic devices are equipped to receive power wirelessly using wireless power transfer. Wireless power transfer offers a convenient technique for conveying electrical power without the use of traditional electrical cords. Among other advantages, wireless power transfer reduces safety hazards associated with cords, such as tripping and fire hazards, and improves aesthetics by reducing cord clutter. Still further, wireless power transfer is a low-hassle and cost-effective alternative to wired charging for portable electronics. For example, for portable electronics that are charged daily, wireless power transfer reduces the likelihood of misplacing wired chargers and prevents wear-and-tear associated with repeatedly plugging and unplugging the devices. Among numerous other applications, synchronous rectifiers play an important role in enabling wireless power transfer systems.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved synchronous rectifiers.